The invention relates to a bone implant
Bone implants of this kind are known, for example in the form of hip joint prostheses, which are suitable for implantation on both sides of the body. For especially adapting to the different shape of the parts of the bones on the left and right sides of the body, special prostheses are produced in each case, with an overall shape that from the outset is adapted to one or the other of the halves of the body.